Deep Down Forgotten
by Ainaserkewen
Summary: Peony Proudfoot finally dives into life with a splash, she finds friends, acceptance and love. Unfortunately, she unmistakably gets wrapped up in Frodo’s life, including his ring. Heartbreak, pain and suffering await her future, and struggle with the
1. The unexpected visitor

Chapter one: The unexpected visitor with the wonderful news. Dear Diary, I went to the most wonderful party today. There was plenty of food and many friends, oh and fireworks! Wonderful fireworks. But I will explain some before I go on. My name is Peony Proudfoot; I am 31 years of age and am currently living in Hardbottle with my mother. It seems rather odd doesn't it; a Proudfoot in Hardbottle, but the story behind it is rather odd as well. You see, my father, his name is Prothos Proudfoot, youngest son of Bodo Proudfoot of Frogmorton, and my elder brother Pothos and I were born there. I lived in Frogmorton for 4 years and one day my family went on a picnic by The Water. My memory fails me but my mother says Pothos saw a frog and chased after it, right into the water. My father dove in, trying to desperately save him, but they both drowned. My poor mother was devastated, losing them. So we moved to Hardbottle, back into the same hole my mother had grown up in. That is where I grew up.  
  
That was 27 years ago. Since then my mother and I have lived alone. Mom has many friends, mostly our Bracegirdle relatives. But I felt I wasn't wanted there. Because I am half a Proudfoot, I have big feet, very big, furry feet. My schoolmates teased me, the terrible girls laughed at me and where not friendly, and the lads called me "big foot" and "Fuzzy feet" I would go home everyday, crying. But since I have left my public schooling, I've been much happier. I paint, and my relatives say I can play the flute well. My relatives don't mind that I have big feet, well, most of them anyway. There are some exceptions. Three weeks ago, one of those exceptions came to our hole, on a cart pulled by a shaggy, old pony. I remember I was painting in the garden, the sun was behind the tall hills surrounding our hole, when the old maid walked up the front steps. She was wearing a yellow dress and a straw hat and she didn't even notice me when she came up the walk and tapped the door with her umbrella. She looked up and smiled, thinking of some fond memory of long ago in the old hole. One or two moments passed until our round door opened to the smiling face of my mother. "Lobelia! How long has it been?" She embraced her. "Oh, too long. But I have wonderful news." Said Lobelia. "Than you must come in and tell me all about it." My mother stepped aside and ushered her in. Than she called to me. "Peony, stop that silly painting and help me with the tea." Then she went in and closed the door. I stood up and wiped my hands on my pinafore, and made my way across the garden.  
  
Inside the two ladies sat and chatted lightly of old times, when I entered the room they looked up. "Lobelia, this is my daughter Peony." My mother stood up and put her arm on my shoulder. Lobelia did not smile right away. She looked me up and down and her eyes stopped at my feet. "Prothos's." she said, giving me a tight smile. I did not smile back. "Yes, I have not remarried Lobelia." My mother laughed uncomfortable. "How is your husband?" "Very good." She nodded, making it clear that she did not want to discuss it further. "Oh. Well.tell me about your good news." I served the tea and sat down. "Thank you Peony." Said my mother. "Oh dear, I haven't even told you who our stranger is darling." She motioned to Lobelia. "This is my dear old friend and second cousin, Lobelia Sackville-baggins. Dear me, she was my next door neighbour when we were young." "Best friends in our tweens." Lobelia smiled a real smile for my mother. "Yes. But then you met that Otho and married him." My mother shook her head. They continued to chat and I stayed silent. "Children should be seen and not heard." My mother had always said. So I did not speak at all during tea, and they seemed not to want me too. Ten minutes later my mother put down her tea cup. "Now," said my mother. "About this good news." "Oh Pansy it's wonderful, have you heard of this long expected party in Hobbiton?" She removed something from her done up umbrella and laid it on the table. "Oh what a lovely card." I breathed. It was a white card with a picture of a rose in front. The inside was marked with gold ink. My mother read it. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Sackville-baggins (and family), it is my pleasure to invite you to my 111th birthday party on the day of the 22nd of September on the field under Hill, you are also invited to the family supper party of that evening in the largest pavilion. I do hope you can come. Sincerely Bilbo Baggins of Bag End." My mother finished. "Bilbo Baggins! The Bilbo Baggins! Oh my!" She echoed.  
  
"Yes!" Lobelia said, raising her voice. "The same Bilbo Baggins who stole Bag End from our family and now he's inviting us to his little party. What nerve." "But I thought this was good news?" said mom. "It is, the party is going to be wonderful." Lobelia laughed. "Lobelia, how little is this party going to be?" said my mother eagerly. "According to rumour, it will not be little at all. Half the Shire has been invited, they say."  
  
"May we come?" I cried out. They both turned and stared at me. I was silenced. "Peony, don't be so rude. She can get excitable you know." "No, that's all right." Lobelia said. She looked into my eyes. "You want to come to Hobbiton to go to Mr. Baggins' party do you." She continued, mockingly. I nodded eagerly. Anything to leave Hardbottle for a few weeks, whether Lobelia knew or not. "It does sound interesting Lobelia." My mother added. "I've never been in Hobbiton, only passed by a few times." "Pansy my dear," said Lobelia laughing. "Do you even know Bilbo Baggins?" "I met him once. 60 odd years ago, he came to Hardbottle to visit relatives I think. I believe we are distantly related." Lobelia looked doubtful. "And I know all about his going away and returning with wealth beyond imagination." Wonder came into her eyes. And mine, as well I'm sure. I had never heard of this Bilbo before, but it seemed to me that my mother had heard quite a bit. "I've heard those stories." Said Lobelia. "But it would be fairly easy to get invitations for you if you are indeed distant family members." She sighed. "However, I will not be in Hobbiton until the day before the Party, and I think you should ask before then. Do you have any other relatives that live in Hobbiton" "I have distant cousins, Bico and Daisy Hornblower, do you think they'll be invited?" "Almost everyone in Hobbiton is. And Bilbo, I believe, is related to the Hornblowers as well. They will do." "I will send them a letter. What is the date Peony?" I stirred from my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, um, the 7th of September." "Thank you, I will ask them if we may stay there for a few weeks for the party." "Splendid, then I will have a good friend there at least. My son Lotho will be there, he might be pleased if Peony were to come." She gave my mother a knowing glance. What did she mean "might"? "Look at the time!" She jumped up to the chime of our clock. "I must be making my way back to Nobottle. Thank you very much for tea." My mother helped her with her shall.  
  
After she had left, my mother and I went back to the kitchen to start preparing supper.  
  
"Will we go to Hobbiton, do you think?" I asked. "I would like very much to go, to see Bilbo again." She went silent and seemed to look far away. A smile spread across my face.  
  
"You fancy him, don't you mom." "I do not!" she snapped. I wasn't convinced. She saw she wasn't fooling me. "All right." She said. "But what maid my age wouldn't. Impassable wealth endless vigour, a mansion like hobbit hole, and no wife. When I was young, and I met him, he did seem interested." She sighed. "I will never forget your father, but it has been nearly 30 years, I." she broke off. "I understand mom. Does this mean we can go to his party?" "Thank you, and I understand why you want to go. For the same reason I suppose." She laughed. That was true. I had long dreamed that I would go to Hobbiton, where there were other Proudfoots. And not only that, that the folk there would look past my big feet and look at the pretty maid with the pinwheel curls tied with blue ribbons, the painter and the musician. Also, like my mother, I would like to meet a lad of my own. But that is just my dream. "All right, I've made up my mind. We're going to visit Bico and Daisy and see if Daisy can get us invited." I jumped for joy. "And.maybe afterwards, we could visit Frogmorton." I looked up again and gasped. "Frogmorton! Really!" "I think.if I can think about remarrying, I can.go back to Frogmorton." I ran up to her, and embraced her. My relatives! And not the ones that need to pretend to like me. "We'll leave in a fortnight." She said. "Oh, thank you!" I embraced her again.  
  
What will happen when Peony reaches Hobbiton? Will she be invited to Mr. Bilbo's party? And what about her mother and her little crush? Be sure to read the next chapter; Chapter 2: A Dandy Trip to Love. 


	2. A Dandy Trip to Love

Chapter 2: A Dandy Trip to Love.  
  
I would tell you all about our buggy trip to Hobbiton, but it was very boring. I thought travelling would be exciting, seeing new things and meeting new people, but all there was were farmlands, farmlands and more farmlands. The bumpy buggy rides with my mother talking about nothing else but Mr. Bilbo and how she remembers him. Almost three days of travel staying at old friend's houses for rest and finally arriving in the colourful world of Hobbiton. The beautiful rolling hills dotted with doors and gardens and the silhouette of the mill in the distance, I fell in love in that instant. We rode down the hill and into a small neighbourhood of small holes. Hobbits stared at us as we went bumping down the way. We finally arrived at a small house on the end of a neighbourhood, and a hobbit maid stood at the door to greet us. "Hello!" She called. "Hullo Daisy." My mom said. Daisy was very short with very long brown curls, neatly tied with yellow ribbons. Behind her stood 5 children. "You're late." Said the tallest, a boy. "Pansy, these are my children, Nico," she pointed to the tallest. "Frico, Nica, Pica and Petunia." She pointed to each hobbit down the line. Petunia turned out to be the smallest, practically a toddler. "They are adorable." My mother breathed. "Oh, and this is my daughter, Peony." She said quickly. And then they spent the rest of the afternoon chatting of other relatives in Hobbiton and who would be attending this grand party. That's all anybody was talking about. Daisy's children were just as excited. I had to spend all that afternoon with them. They were quite nice though. The eldest, Nico was only 18, still a child, and the others, Frico was 16, Nica 11, Pica 8 and Petunia was 5. All they could talk about was Bilbo's party and something about fireworks. "Yes Peony, fireworks, Gandalf the Wizard brings them!" Pica said. "Gandalf the Wizard?" I said in disbelief. "Oh yes!" said Nica. "Hasn't seen them for a hundred years!" cried Petunia. I had never seen fireworks, but they sounded wonderful. "Are you coming to the Party, Peony?" Nica asked me. "I hope so." I said. "We're all going!" said Frico. "To the special family party too!" said Nica. "Like Lobelia." I muttered. "What?" "Nothing Frico." So I could do nothing else but think of this party. I hoped I could go.  
  
That evening, around the supper table my mother and Daisy discussed their plan. "I'm his favourite cousin, next to Frodo of course." Daisy had said. "I can get you invitations. Don't worry." "Who's Frodo?" My mother asked. I wanted to know as well, but I said nothing. "Who, Frodo? A distant cousin, Bilbo's young heir, I believe. He lives up at Bag End with him." "Oh. You are his second favourite you say?" "Oh yes, we're very close." The evening ended on a hopeful note. The next day, my mom and I would go with Daisy to meet Bilbo.  
  
Bag End was not far from Daisy's house. She left her children with her neighbours the Cottons. When we finally got there, I saw a huge garden, filled with flowers and vegetables, and a young lad. He looked up under his hat and waved. "Hullo Sam!" said Daisy. The lad smiled bashfully. "Hullo Mrs. Hornblower." And he continued to work. A little bell hung beside the large, green, round door, Daisy rung it. The door opened a crack, as if to see whom was there. When the eyes behind the door recognised Daisy, the door swung open to a smiling hobbit, dressed in a silk waistcoat and jacket. "My dear Daisy, how are you my love?" said the smiling hobbit. "Cousin Bilbo," she said embracing him. "I'm doing splendidly. And I've brought some new friends." She motioned to us. I took off my hat. So this was Bilbo. He looked amazingly young for someone turning 111. Nico had told me how old he was. He had a very pleasant face and laughed often. It did seem that Daisy was one of his favourites, because non-of my relatives would give my mother and I such a welcome. "Well come in, come in, and let's be properly introduced." Bilbo waved us inside. His home had a nice scent, of apple wood and peach blossoms. We hung our shawls and hats on the wall as Daisy was telling Bilbo how much her children were anxiously waiting for his party. "Only another week or so, my dear, so who are these lovely women?" my mother blushed furiously. "Well cousin, this." she pushed my mother forward. ".Is Ms. Pansy Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Bilbo took my mother's hand and kissed it. "And this is here daughter, Peony Proudfoot, also from Hardbottle." Daisy said proudly. Bilbo smiled at me. "Wait a moment," he said. "Pansy and Peony, from Hardbottle? Where have I heard your names before?" "Cousin, this is Prothos Proudfoot's widow and only daughter." "Oh yes. I met you in Hardbottle, 50 or 60 years ago, yes." He shook my mother's hand briskly. "Well," he said. "Now that you're here, you should stay for tea. My nephew Frodo will be home soon and I'm sure he'd love to meet you." So we sat down at the dinning table and talked. Yes, I was allowed to speak, for Bilbo asked me many questions. He seemed to like speaking to me more than he did the others. Just as the water boiled, there was a bump, then the front door opened noisily. "You smell terrible Pippin!" a voice called from the hall. "Not as bad as you! Look at you, what a mess!" called another voice. Bilbo stood up. "Frodo!" he called loudly. There was laughing and "you're in for it this time Frodo!" then a boy stepped into the kitchen. He was wet and covered with mud. A pungent odour filled the room. "What in the Shire!" cried Daisy. "Frodo! What happened to you." But I started to laugh, uncontrollably, and to my delight, so did Bilbo. Pretty soon we were all laughing. "Frodo, my lad, you smell awful!" said Bilbo. Frodo stood there smiling guiltily and behind him, came 3 other lads, a little younger than Frodo, who looked slightly older than me. They were all covered in the same muck. We laughed even harder. "We were going to invite you to tea but."Bilbo said, still laughing. "We'll clean up, we won't be long!" said the biggest one. "Yah, Fatty wouldn't miss a meal!" said the smallest and youngest looking one. "We'll wait for you, but don't be long." Bilbo said. He handed a potholder and the kettle of boiling water to Frodo, who took it into one of the rooms. We continued to laugh. A while later, after more water had been boiled, the 4 lads came out again, looking, and smelling, a lot better. I had a good look at all of them as Frodo introduced them. "This is Fredegar Bolger." He pointed to the largest one, who was quite handsome without all that muck. "At your service." Fredegar bowed. "Also called Fatty!" called the smallest. "This, is Peregrin Took, also known as Pippin." Frodo pointed to the smallest one. He was the youngest. "He says to much sometimes." "Hey what about me!" said the one remaining. He was tall and had reddish brown curls. "Oh," said Frodo. "This is Meriadoc Brandybuck, also known as Merry." Merry bowed. "But who is this Bilbo?" asked Merry. "Continuing introductions," laughed Bilbo. "This is Pansy and her daughter Peony Proudfoot, from Hardbottle." "A Proudfoot?" "From Hardbottle?" "Sounds like an interesting story." Said Frodo, smiling at me. He was very handsome, I decided, very tall and fairer than the other lads were. I smiled back at him, but blushed a little. I felt like my mother. "Are you coming to the party?" Fredegar asked. "I, uh.don't, well." "Oh course they should come, and my dear." Bilbo looked at my mother. "If you were married to Prothos, than you are distant family, and are invited to my family dinner party." "Oh thank you, Mr. Baggins." She answered. "Please, just Bilbo." Frodo still held me in his gaze.  
  
Does Frodo fancy Peony? What will happen at the party and how will Hobbiton contain their anxiousness? Be sure to read the next chapter; Chapter 3: Romp Around the Shire. 


	3. Romp Around the Shire

Chapter 3: Romp Around the Shire. Tea ended and we all stood to leave. All of Frodo's friends had sat down with us. It seemed that Pippin and Merry are not from close around, like me, so they were staying at Bag End with Frodo. I was also quite delighted when Mr. Bilbo suggested that that Frodo and his friends show me around, and introduce me to other hobbits my age. "Come with us to play!" called Pippin. "We're going exploring!" explained Merry. "Say you'll come Peony!" said Frodo. I nodded and giggled. "Oh course, if it is alright with my mother." I looked at her hopefully. "Yes Peony, you may go." She said. "I will meet you back at cousin Daisy's for dinner." I curtsied as I scrambled out the door with my new friends. "Where are we going?" I asked Frodo. "We're going to get Sam first. Then we'll see." He said. "The gardener?" "Yes, jolly old Sam the gardener." Laughed Pippin. "His family has tended our garden for forty years." Said Frodo. Out in the garden, there was Sam, cutting the grass under the kitchen window where voices were heard from inside. "Sam, take a break." Called Fredegar, "We're going exploring." Sam looked up from under his hat. "Where are we going?" he stood up and wiped his hands. "To pick up Rosie first." Said Pippin. Sam nodded but he seemed to blush. "Then we're going to Carrier field to hunt for Frodo's favourites." Said Merry. "Mushrooms!" cried Pippin. "Who's Rosie?" I asked quietly to Frodo. "Who's Rosie?" he repeated, a little louder. "Rosie Cotton is Sam's lady friend." Said Pippin. "She is not!" argued Sam. "We're going to invite her anyway Sam." Frodo said calmly, hiding a smile. We all walked swiftly for the Cotton's small hole, which had a bright colourful garden out front and yellow curtains in the round windows. It was very cheery place. And so was Rosie. A tall red cheeked girl with curly hair and bright eyes. "Hullo, Hullo Sam!" she welcomed us, smiling. She wore a frilly pink dress with a white pinafore with a pink ribbon in her hair. "Hullo Rosie." Said Frodo when Sam said nothing. "Want to come mushroom hunting with us Rosie?" asked Pippin. Rosie nodded. "I'll ask my mother." And she disappeared through her door, coming out a moment later with her mother, who looked very much like Rosie only older. "Take good care of her Sam." Said Mrs. Cotton. "I will Mrs. Cotton, don't you worry." Said Sam. And off we went. "My name is Peony." I said to Rosie. "I'm Rose but everyone calls me Rosie. I really admire your dress Peony." I was startled and flattered. I looked down at my green play dress with the ruffling sleeves. "Thank you Rosie, no one has ever complimented my clothes before." I admitted, and from then on, I liked Rosie very much. We did finally get to Carrier field, but did not find any mushrooms, to Frodo's disappointment. "Someone must have been here already." He said resentfully. But his mood didn't last long. We passed away the afternoon playing games and picking wild berries. Close to suppertime, Merry, Pippin went with Fredegar, who invited them to eat with him and his family. He invited the rest of us but we had all decided to stay away longer. When the three boys had left, Frodo sat down on the log next to me. "Let us stay and talk awhile." He said. I sat down next to Frodo and Sam and Rosie together on the soft grass. Now that there were less of us, Sam and Rosie looked quite cosy. "How long are you staying in Hobbiton Peony?" asked Rosie. "I'm staying for the party," I said. "Then we will see." We talked longer about family and friends, about the party and Sam told of his Gaffer. We were all in a pleasant state of delight when Rosie looked up from our shady patch. "Oh! It must be past 8, I must be getting home or my mother will worry." She got up and Sam followed her. "I'll walk you home Rosie." Said Sam. "All right Sam," she said. "Goodbye Frodo, Goodbye Peony." "Goodbye Sam and Rosie." Said Frodo. "Goodbye Mr. Frodo, and Miss Peony, it was nice meeting you." And they left. A few minutes past, Frodo and I left for home. He would walk me to Daisy's before going to Bag End. Our walking conversation turned to our parents. "I like you mother Peony." Said Frodo. "And I like your Uncle Bilbo very much." I answered, "Frodo, why do you live with your Uncle and not your mother?" "I live with Bilbo because of the boating accident my parents were in." "When I was a small child, I lived in Brandyhall with my father and mother. They went boating and they fell in and were drowned. That's all I know. So Bilbo adopted me and brought me to live at Bag End." "I'm sorry Frodo." Was all I could say. "That's all right. I am much better." "I have had a very similar experience." I said. "About your father?" "Yes." I said. "My father drowned trying to rescue my older brother who was also drowned. So now my mother and I live all alone." Frodo nodded. He asked me about how people were in Hardbottle. I confessed that I never felt included, and he was so sweet and understanding, I told him my insecurity about my feet. To my complete surprise he said something I wouldn't have expected. We stopped walking and he took my hand. "I think you are beautiful Peony." And he even seemed a little surprised that he said that, but he didn't look embarrassed. We walked hand in hand under the stars. "Lucky is the man that walks with the light of the stars holding his hand." Frodo whispered when we reached Daisy's hole. He stood very close. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and we were locked in the moment. He was moving his eyes closer; they got bigger in my view and more intense as every detail into focus, until we almost touched. "PEONY! Peony! Are you there! Oh, there you are." My mother came running out the door and ran up to us. "I was just bringing her home Mrs. Bracegirdle." Stammered Frodo. "No, no darling. I knew that she was with you and I didn't worry. But why so late, it is close to 10 o'clock." She said. "I will explain inside. Goodbye Frodo." I said. "Goodnight Peony." And he walked briskly down the path. "What were you doing?" My mother asked calmly when we went into the dark kitchen. "We were talking. Aren't you happy for me." I was close to tears. "About what, do you mean." she looked me in the eye. Despite my tears, I smiled through them. She nodded slowly. "He is a nice boy." She said. "I am happy for you." We embraced and she wished me her best.  
  
Many days past like before. Frodo would invite me to come to play; sometimes everyone would come, sometimes just Sam and Rosie, or Pippin and Merry, every time we went farther into the fields or the woods, visiting friends far away. We had picnics under trees, but Frodo and I were not alone again throughout that time. 


	4. The Unexpected prank

Chapter 4: The Unexpected prank. Finally the dawn of the party day arrived. Cries and cheering woke me under the sunbeam beckoning to me from outside my window.  
  
"Peony hurry up!" Mother's shrill voice echoed in my room, and before I could answer her, five tiny bodies flung themselves on me.  
  
"Peony! Peony!"  
  
"It's time to go the party Peony!"  
  
"Get up old lazy bones it's time to go to the party!"  
  
"Peony!"  
  
"Get up Peony!"  
  
Rubbing my eyes and groaning, I pushed the five brats off my bed and got up. I went to the window that held my new party dress. It was blue, white and pink, with blue ribbons matching the ribbons in my hair. Yesterday, my mother had opened the mysterious box that had travelled with us since Hardbottle, and I had wondered about since she packed it. Inside the box was this beautiful dress.  
  
"It was mine when I was young and your father took me to parties. I think it would suit you." She had said.  
  
Now I put it one and glanced at the looking glass in my room. The skirt was long and flowing and the ruffled sleeves dropped gracefully on my arms. I twirled around; it was perfect.  
  
We made our way to the Party Field around 9 that morning. Fences were put up and ribbons and streamers everywhere. Big line-ups of Hobbits at the gates and who other than Bilbo himself shaking hands with his guests and handing out his presents. Big boxes covered in colourful cloth and ribbons to match. Fortunately the line was moving fast so we got to the Front very quickly.  
  
"Bico and Daisy Hornblower and your children Nico, Frico, Nica, Pica and Petunia." Bilbo shook Bico's hand and handed each of them a gift. I was surprised he could remember all their names.  
  
"Mrs. Bracegirdle and your daughter Peony." He kissed Mother's hand and gave her a small package and I a medium one. We walked further into field when,  
  
"Hullo Peony." Pippin and Merry said in unison. "Hullo Mrs. Bracegirdle, may we steal Peony away."  
  
"Of course." Said Mother. "Have fun Peony."  
  
"You haven't opened your gift yet peony." Said Pippin.  
  
"Hullo Peony." Frodo and Fredegar said walking up.  
  
"You have not opened your gift yet Peony." Frodo pointed out.  
  
"We were just about to deal with that." Said Pippin. So we sat at a small table and I opened my gift.  
  
"A diary! Oh how wonderful." That is how I got this diary.  
  
"Bilbo was always very fond of writing in his Diary Peony." Said Frodo.  
  
"It even has your name on it!" said Fredegar. On the bottom left hand corner of the leather cover it said P. Proudfoot.  
  
"I love it." I said. And later that night I did thank Bilbo. I had always wanted a journal, but I have never got one.  
  
The party was magnificent! Steamers and decorations hung from trees left and right. People stood and laughed or danced to the music in the far end of the field, next to the largest pavilion, for the family dinner party, I couldn't wait.  
  
For most of the morning, Pippin, Merry, and Fredegar pulled me around, introducing me to people, hundreds it seemed. I met their families and sibling and cousins to the 9th degree, but all the while, Frodo was busy with his co-host tasks with Bilbo.  
  
After lunch, Frodo came to join us with Sam, who brought Rosie, I was delighted, and we made our way to the music, which the lads had been avoiding all day.  
  
Around the dance floor, were tables and stands for drinks and finger food, and many hobbit couples were dancing, including, at least for one dance, my mother and Mr. Baggins. She looked so pretty in her purple flowing dress, dancing and laughing as if she were still a child; Mr. Baggins seemed to be enjoying himself as well. My friends however, with the exception of Rosie, sat down at a table and ordered their drinks. I danced with many young gentlehobbits, who were quite polite, as it seemed, no one noticed my feet (and no one stepped on them either, thank goodness!) All the while I watched Frodo at the table sipping beer from a mug. And they would creep up. Who? Other maids, young and old, all were performing for his attention. I was quite distasteful I thought, throwing yourself at someone just because that someone is very handsome and rich.  
  
Frodo did not seem to mind, but he made polite conversation with all of them until they left. But then they all came at once, almost a dozen maids in bright coloured skirts picked him up to dance with, almost knocking over his drink. At this point, Pippin and Merry got up and disappeared somewhere. Fredegar and  
  
Sam watched Rosie dance away, mostly by herself. I saw the girls all dancing with Frodo, twirling around him and swinging their hair in his face, he was dancing merrily along with them, looking as though he was having a grand time. I myself felt very left out, who was dancing beside Rosie, until Frodo managed to break away from his partners and come over to where I was dancing.  
  
"Would you like to dance Miss Proudfoot?" he asked politely after that song ended.  
  
"I would sir." I said curtsying. So as the next light, happy song started Frodo and I moved and danced all over the floor. He was a very good dancer, I thought, very confident and smooth and he held me and lifted me as if I weighed nothing at all.  
  
"Come." He said as that song ended, it seemed only moments. "Let us dance in the crowd." He took me over to where his lady friends were dancing and they all danced around him again, but this time, he stayed near me was mostly dancing with me for the rest of the afternoon. We later sat down, exhausted. It was getting dark and Fredegar and Sam had not left their table.  
  
"Gone on Sam!" cried Frodo sitting down. "Ask Rosie for a dance."  
  
Sam looked longingly at the dancing Rosie. Then he turned back to his drink. "I think I'll just have another ale." But Frodo wouldn't let him.  
  
"Oh no you don't." he said, pushing Sam into the crowd. "Go one!"  
  
Rosie had caught him and he started to dance awkwardly with her. Fredegar, Frodo and I were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Peony, would you like to dance?" Fredegar asked when Frodo kept on laughing.  
  
"Yes!" and we danced as well. The music was fast, fun and colourful. Fredegar wasn't as good a dancer as Frodo, but he was considerate and a little nervous, which was cute.  
  
Actually, the oncoming night brought on the most anticipated part of the party, the fireworks, I mean, I found out what fireworks are.  
  
What are fireworks? They are great balls of light that explode in uncountable numbers! Yellow, blue, green, red and purple! They made great showers of green and yellow, floating flowers of red and pink and butterflies of all colours. Many lights went up higher than the clouds and exploded and dripped into the Water. They were twice as good as the Hornblower children promised. I watched them sitting on the grass with Frodo. The music continued but we stole a quiet moment away from the noise. Fredegar's brothers had called him away for something and Sam was with Rosie somewhere, Merry and Pippin had not come back. We lay in the soft grass, Frodo and I; a smile was painted on his lips as the lights danced, reflected in his eyes, it made them seem on fire. There was a brief intermission of the fireworks, which gave leave for the stars to shine in his eyes. He stared up, at the brightest star in the night sky; we call it Silmah, the voyager. He rode his great ship into the heavens, to light the way for travellers all over the world.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you Peony? On the night of our walk together." He had turned his head and whispered this in my ear.  
  
"You, you told you thought I was beautiful Frodo." I whispered back.  
  
"I did, and you are." His arm slowly encircled my shoulders as he pulled himself closer. I felt the softness on my cheek from his silk waistcoat, and the tickle of his black curls on my ear. I turned to look at him and his eyes were huge and focused on mine. He moved closer, I closed my eyes; I felt his warm breath on my face. Then a suddenly loud blast startled us and we sat up. I couldn't believe my eyes; a tent went flying into the sky at incredible speeds, propelled by a tail of fire.  
  
Frodo leaped up, pulling me by the hand, back into the party. He was running so fast, a huge light seemed to chase us and many other hobbits that ran in terror. Frodo was dragging me as fast as he could and I didn't get a chance to look up. Until his hand finally lost it's grasp and let go, making me fall to the ground, on top of several others, ducking from the light that past over our heads. I could have sworn that for the second that I saw the light, it looked like a dragon, a horrible fire-breathing dragon! But then it flew over the water and exploded with a loud bang and flooded down into the water like diamonds.  
  
It was just a firework. How silly of me to have been frightened. Every one started to laugh and I saw Frodo away ahead with Bilbo, getting up.  
  
"That is the signal for supper." He announced. And laughing, everyone made his or her way to the dinning tables. Except for those going to the largest pavilion. Frodo turned and ran back to me, helping me to get up.  
  
"I'm sorry Peony!" he said concerned. "I lost you in the crowd. It's just the dragon, and Bilbo and I was." But I cut him off, I laughed and laughed, and Frodo laughed with me. My goodness it was funny.  
  
But when he helped me up, his hand didn't let go, and we walked hand in hand behind the crowds to the largest pavilion.  
  
When we had nearly reached the entrance, Frodo stopped and looked around. No one was in sight, but the noises of the hundreds of guests outside and the family guests inside were heard. Frodo turned to face me. But he did not hesitate. He pulled closer and I quickly closed my eyes as our lips met. I encircled his neck to bring him closer still. We were locked in that one wonderful moment for ages it seemed, but he did let go and we did go in and we did have a nice dinner. But then, the oddest thing happened.  
  
After dinner, Bilbo stood on a chair to make a speech. There were cheers from the crowd of people if their names were mentioned, or he said something favourable. Then he mentioned Frodo's birthday, he was 33 years old. There was much cheering and "Frodo, Frodo, Jolly old Frodo!" From Fredegar who was sitting at another table. But then he started muttering about being sick, and before I knew it, he was talking about leaving and all of a sudden he, well, he vanished. Plain as day, with a blinding flash of light. A great gasp came from the audience. I looked quickly at Frodo, who was two tables over. He did nothing, didn't move or speak. People began to complain and to huff off angry, There was mention of his old journeys and oddities and orders for more wine, of which, finally, Frodo called for, and then left. Just, left from the party, all by himself without saying goodbye or anything.  
  
I am writing all of this as I lay here in bed at Daisy's hole. After Frodo left, Mother and I left. She looked heartbroken and sad. We talked little, unless there was need, but I don't remember much of the walk home, just thinking of Frodo, and our kiss under the stars. And now I write in my journal. My new journal mind. I just hope things will clear up in the morning.  
  
-Peony  
  
After Peony's entry in her diary, she fell asleep. She had a strange dream as she slept. She dreamed that she saw a horrible chasm far away, fire and ash. Then he vision backed away and she saw Frodo, silhouetted against the light of the fire, Sam was at his side. She could not see their faces but she tried to call to them, they couldn't hear her. She started to cry as they walked away, towards the fiery place, but she could not stop them. She woke, drenched and scared with dears down her cheeks. But the sun creeping through her window was a reminder that she was safe in her bed. Wiping her eyes, she got up and dressed.  
  
No one in the home talked about the night before. Although there was an awful lot of whispering coming from the children. But they didn't play with their new toys from the party. Peony wandered out after breakfast, travelling the well-worn paths of the neighbourhood, which she'd been down with Frodo. But really, her thought strayed often to Bilbo. What had happened last night?  
  
Does Bilbo's absence affect Frodo's personal life? Does the stolen kiss  
blossom into something deeper?  
Be sure to read the next Chapter; Chapter 5: Queer Happenings. 


End file.
